Walter
.]] Walter is a Muppet character first introduced in The Muppets. Walter lives with his brother Gary, and both of them are huge Muppet fans. He is sweet, slightly naive, and lacking self-confidence. In the film, Walter and Gary set out to reunite the Muppets to help save Muppet Studios. Entertainment Weekly described the character in a November 2010 article: Disney's official description of Walter from October 12, 2011 revealed that he and Gary are brothers: Walter was named after the first puppet Jason Segel ever owned.Nightline's interview with Jason Segel In an interview at the World Premiere, Walter claims he was swimming laps at the Beverly Hills Hilton when a talent scout discovered him for the role (he was the only person he could find 18'' tall). Disney paid Walter roughly the same amount as 67 movie tickets."The newest Muppet is a geek", CNN Geek Out, December 7th, 2011. In a 2012 interview with Talk Nerdy, Walter revealed that his last name is Blagojevich (no known relation to Rod Blagojevich). However, he is known simply as "Walter" with the Screen Actors Guild.Talk Nerdy Walter also appears in Muppets Most Wanted, where he was the only one who knew Kermit was acting weird when Constantine replaced him. Design The script only specified that Walter had the look of “an old dishrag” and wore a blue suit. Puppet Heap Workshop president Paul Andrejco drew 14 possible Walters, and later, 25 different combinations of color and fabric texture.Brooks Barnes, "Wocka, Wocka, Wocka! Muppet Antics Resume", New York Times, November 16, 2011. In an interview with Film Journal International, director James Bobin spoke on Walter's design: Performance Six puppeteers were considered for the role of Walter during an audition process, but it ended up going to Peter Linz. Life in photographs A bookending theme in The Muppets ''are the photographs taken throughout Walter's journey: Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Walter&Gary-Elementary-MissGordonsClass.jpg|Smalltown Elementary Miss Gordon's 1st grade Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Walter&Gary-JPA-Troop274.jpg|Junior Pioneers of America Troop 274 Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Walter&Gary-Baseball-SmalltownSluggers.jpg|Smalltown Sluggers baseball team Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Walter&Gary-HighSchool-Prom.jpg|High School prom dates Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Life'sAHappySong-Merchandise.jpg|Photos including Vaudeville and Religion Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Walter&Gary-Cleaners.jpg|Gary & Walter Cleaners Image:TheMuppets-(2011)-Walter-Muppet.jpg|Walter, Muppet File:Walter-ew.jpg|Walter takes his picture with his iPhone... Image:Walter.self-photo-NEW.jpg|...including a human head goof behind Scooter. Filmography *[[The Muppets (2011)|''The Muppets]] *''Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular'' *''Muppisodes'' *''Muppets Most Wanted'' *''Disney Drive-On with The Muppets'' Appearances *''Jake the Movie Guy'' (November 5, 2011) *''Google+ Hangout'' (November 7, 2011) *The Muppets World Premiere (November 12, 2011) *''Disney 365'' *''Dancing with the Stars'' (November 15, 2011) *''Star Movies: VIP Access'' (November 15, 2011) *''Attack of the Show!'' (November 17, 2011) *''Kevin McCarthy's Nerd Tears'' (November 21, 2011) *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' (November 21, 2011, February 7, 2014) *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' Web Video: Walter at the NBC Pipes (November 22, 2011) *''Mark at the Movies'' (November 26, 2011) *''Made in Hollywood'' (November 26, 2011) *''Omelete'' (November 30, 2011) *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' (December 22, 2011) *''Good Morning America'' (March 13, 2012, March 14, 2014) *''Talk Nerdy'' (March 14, 2012) *''MTV.com's Musical March Madness'' (March 14, 2012) *''Entertainment Tonight'' (March 19, 2012) *The Hollywood Walk of Fame (March 20, 2012) *''Entertainment Weekly'' (March 21, 2012) *''Just for Laughs'' (July 26, 2012) *"All I Need is Love" video (November 26, 2012) Book Appearances *''The Muppets Character Encyclopedia'' Trivia *Walter said in an interview by Jake Hamilton that he still watches Sesame Street.Video See also * Walter (disambiguation) * Walter (man) Sources Category:The Muppets (2011) Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Muppet Characters